Confusion
by sonicrawks
Summary: It all started onee night at a sleepover... Fanmade charachters.. Bailey and Pinkuu.
1. Spin The Bottle

Shadow was sitting on his couch. Just then Sonic walked through his door."Hey Shadow."  
Sonic he was eating his chips and laying on his couch. "Get out of my house!" Shadow said angrily. "Why?Shadow..?" Sonic said as inoccently as he could,which wasnt very inoccent.  
Just then Bailey and Pinkuu **A/N If you read my other storys you will know who they are)**walked through the door. "Hey babe.." Sonic said to Pinkuu. Pinkuu rolled her eyes at him and said "Sonic wait another 5 decades." Pinkuu said. "Okay Angel.." Sonic said cockily. "Shuddup!  
Dont call me by that!" Pinkuu said. "Maria...!" Shadow whispered so quietly no one reminded him of Bailey or the other way around. "Oh and tell Sonia im coming over tonight!" Pinkuu said casually.  
"Your sleeping at **MY** house?" Sonic asked. "Yeah...Dont get any ideas!" Pinkuu laughed.  
Everyone knew they liked eachother but they denied it. Bailey blushed as she looked down at her BlackBerry. "Hello?Hey Silver yeah im just hanging out with some friends...Oh cool okay see you then!Love you..Bye!" Bailey said happily. Bailey and Silver have been engaged for for three months now.(A/N Read Blossoms)"Anyways im gonna go and rent a movie for tonight!"  
Pinkuu said. "Wait why dont we do spin the bottle ...?We could invite some people over and you guys can still have your sleepover..Unless your scared...'' Sonic said . "Lets do it!" Pinkuu said i call Sonia and change the plans!" Pinkuu said taking out her BlackBerry Torch. "Hello?Hey Sonia a little change of plans were having spin the bottle at your place tonight!" Pinkuu said.  
"Okay thank see you tonight!" Pinkuu said. Sonic looked at her and smiled "she is so hot"  
he thought.

**~That Night~**

Rouge and Knuckles walked in together holding hands. Amy,cream and cheese walked in.  
Everone was there! Tails,Sonic,Pinkuu,Bailey,Sonia,Manic,Amy,Silvercream,cheese,rouge,knuckles Shadow and even Charmy had made it! Bailey changed her plans with Silver to go.  
"Who wants to go first?" Sonic said daredevillishly. "I will.." Knuckles said smiling at Rouge who was now blushing. Knuckles spinned the bottle and it landed on...Amy?

**~Knuckles POV~ NO!Not Amy!Anyone else..Why not Rouge or even Pinkuu-Chan!**

Knuckles kissed Amy,clearly not into it. Amy just looked shocked.

"Who's gonna do it next?" Pinkuu asked. "I will." Rouge said fire burning in her eyes.  
She was pissed that Knuckles kissed Amy even if it was a dare. She spinned the bottle fast and it landed on...Manic? Manic looked at Rouge thinking "This is gonna be awkward.."  
Rouge kissed Manic she looked into it,but clearly she was doing this to make Knuckles jealous. Rouge winked at Manic. Manic looked very confused.  
Cream offered to go next and the bottle landed on..Charmy.. She blushed and kissed him.  
They both didnt wanna stop but did. Charmy looked at Cream and just blushed even more. Cream tossed the bottle to Bailey. Bailey looked at it and spinned it. It landed on Tails. Silver gave Tails three death glares and was turning red from anger.  
Bailey looked at Silver and gave him a angry look."So what are you waiting for..?  
it doesnt mean anything anyway..." Rouge said sarcasm dripping in her voice.  
Bailey kissed Tails quickly and pulled away and walked over to Silver."Who's next?"  
Sonic asked.

**~Silvers POV~ I hate Tails!He just kissed Bailey!My wife-To be! I love Bailey even if it was a dare!**

Bailey walked up to Silver and hugged jean super short shorts looked now like underwear,but everyone were into the game to notice that they were hugging. She noticed Pinkuu kissing Sonic. "Hahaha!I knew it was gonna happen!"  
Bailey thought as she moved in to kiss Silver."Whooo!" Someone shouted Bailey turned around to sit next to Silver as they held hands.  
"Its okay..." Silver whispered " just dont ever do that again..your with me and it hurts me to see you kiss antoher guy even if its just a dare.." Bailey looked up at Silver and responded.

"Okay Silver..." Bailey said.

"You guys done..?" Pinkuu said slightly annoyed at the "LoveyDoveyness"  
"Yeah!" Bailey said standing up now. "Anyways im gonna headout now.." Bailey said walking away with Silver. "Bye!" She said happily. "Lovestruck much..." Pinkuu thought.  
Pretty soon everyone was gone except Pinkuu,Sonic,Manic and Sonia.

"So did you guys enjoy your kiss..?" Sonia said teasingly. "Yeah..." Sonic said casually.  
"In fact im gonna enjoy another one" He said kissing Pinkuu. Pinkuu broke out of the kiss and punched Sonic. "Noone kisses Angel Pinkuu-Chan!" Pinkuu said once going by her first name. "Ooof.." Sonic said. "Hahaha!Thats what you get Sonic!" Sonia said walking away with Pinkuu. Sonic checked her out. "She is so hot!Im determined to have her!" Sonic said happily.

"You like Sonic dont you...?" Sonia said taking out her Purple braids."Eww!What makes you th ink that!No offense to your brother...". Pinkuu said. "Well he likes you..Alot.." Sonia said smiling at her. Just thren Pinkuu's BlackBerry Torch rang and she picked it up.

**~Telephone Conversation~**

Bailey: Hey so are you at Sonia's place..?  
Pinkuu:Yes..Why?  
Bailey: Because im on the be there in 10..? is that okay?" Pinkuu: Ask Sonia...  
Sonia: Hello?  
Bailey:Im coming over is that fine?  
Sonia:Yeah didnt have to ask...  
Bailey:Okay bye!

***End of Coversation***

"Anyways i really want you to date Sonic..Youre perfect for him unlike some people!" Sonia stated.

"WHAT?Me date Sonic!NEVER!Sonic is a player!" Pinkuu screamed. In the next bedroom Sonic over heard through the airvents and screamed "I HEARD THAT!" "Crap.." Pinkuu said.  
"Ha!Now ask him!" Sonia said. "Yeah ask me!" Sonic said now outside Sonia's locked room.  
"Arrgh!Why?Okay fine! Sonic will you date me!" Pinkuu said sounding annoyed.  
"WHAT DID I JUST DO?NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I didnt mean it!I didnt mean it..." Pinkuu said.  
"I say yes...Babe..." Sonic said walking into his room."NOOOOOOOOO!" Pinkuu screamed.  
Just then Bailey knocked on the door."Hey Bai-Hey Bailey and Cream.." Sonia said.  
"Im here because my mom isnt home she went out with Vector..." Cream said.  
"Oh come in..." Sonia said. "Do you guys want anything to drink apple juice..?Just help yourself " Sonia said. Cream grabbed one of Sonia's Corona's mistakeing it for apple juice.  
"Mmmmm...This looks good.." Cream said. Cream tried opening the top but she failed.  
"Can you open this for me?" Cream asked Sonia. "Yeah sur-NO! I meean this isnt for you here the apple juice she said pointing to a glass laughed as he sat on the couch.  
"But this look's better than that... cant i have one sip of it..Please...?" Cream pleaded cutely.  
Pinkuu and Manic looked at Sonia and nodded. "Your sure you want it...It will make you feel..  
weird?" Sonia said not sure how to explian it. "Yes!" Cream said. "Okay..." Sonia said "But dont tell anyone...Promise me that.." Sonia said maturely. "Okay!" Cream said.  
Sonia poured a little bit in the cup and passed it to happily drank the drink and stopped and smiled woozily."Can i have some more..?Please?" Cream said now looking like she had a buzz going on. The honest truth was that Sonia wasnt inoccent at all. She was a 20 year old girl who drank and smoked and Manic werent too inoccent either not having a mother or father didnt help Sonia poured some more and took a sip.

**~Smoking and drinking scene read at your own risk~**

"Excuse me..Im going out for fresh air.." Sonia said. Sonia got her lighter out and light up some pot and had a buzz going on..She took a sip of her Corona and then her brother Sonic walked on the balcony and said "Can i have a puff?" Sonic asked.  
Sonia cocked her eyebrow and passed it to him. "A Puff!No more than that!" Sonia said.  
Sonic smocked it looking up at the stars. Pinkuu opened the door. "Want some?" Sonia asked grabbing it out of Sonic's grip."Im good...I dont usaully.." Pinkuu smelled the air she had a slight buzz just off of the air. "Okay.." Pinkuu said. She smoked it and passed it to Sonia."Lets go inside.." Sonia said taking another sip of her Corona.

**A/N Please dont read if you arent mature enough to read! I warned you!**

_BaileyTheCat:D_


	2. The Test

~The next day~ "Uhhh..." Sonia said waking up with Pinkuu,Bailey and Cream next to her.  
"Oh gosh.." Sonia said feeling a miagrane coming thats what you get for drinking.  
Sonia got off the couch and walked over to there she opened it there was nothing inside except a contaner of cheese and some lettuce. Sonia closed the fridge and thought,  
"What did i do last night?". Pinkuu yawned and got up and walked to the checked the time "10:58 A.M! Oh crap!School!Im late for school!" Sonia yelled so loud waking up the others.

~Meanwhile~ "Where's Bailey..We always go to school together...Its almost lunch and she still isnt home...She promised that she would come back in the morning.." Silver said annoyed that Bailey still wasnt there. Just then his Motorola Razor rang.

Silver:Hello?  
Bailey:Hi...Sorry i didnt show i slept in later then i was expecting..Im just gonna skip school today..Okay?  
Silver: Okay...Can you come now..?I wanna talk to you...About the wedding...  
Bailey: (Gulp) Uh..Okay..So where do you wanna meet?  
Silver:Ill come and pick you up from Sonic's kay..?  
Bailey:Alright love you..Bye!  
Silver:Love you more!...Bye.  
*End of conversation*

Bailey walked into the head was spinning and she didnt know heart pounded like sat down on the toilet and screamed covering her mouth so no one could hear her. Hot mascara tears went down her wiped her face and yelled "Sonia!  
do you have Ibuprofen i could borrow?" "Yep!In the medicine cabinet!" Sonia replied.  
Bailey looked in the medicine cabinet and saw...Preganacy tests?Lots of them.  
Bailey stopped and cried "Could i be preganat?" Bailey asked herself.  
She opened one of the boxes and on peed on the stick,not wanting to know the results she put the stick in her pocket and took a Ibuprofen patted her stumache and said "If i am..  
i will love you...".

Silver soon showed up and took Bailey to a Tim Hortons to sit down and chat."Would you mind if i use the bathroom..?" She asked Silver. "Of course not." Silver said kissing Bailey as she went .Bailey took out the stick and looked at it. A little + apperead as she cried.  
She didnt know how to tell might not even want a preganat might even breakup with she had to tell she walked out she sat beside him and gave him a sexuall look.  
~Bailey's POV~ I want to..One more time...  
Silver looked at her and grabbed her hand as the walked down the they walked into a desserted park which had a bathroom in and Bailey both walked in and finally..  
Bailey took off her top in front of grabbed her and kissed her with so much passion.  
Bailey kissed him back as he touched her butt and pulled off her moaned as his parts wwere touching hers even though he still had chothes on. Bailey ripped off Silver's top as well as he took off his Silver stood infront of her with only his boxers on.  
Bailey played with the elastic and pulled his boxers took off her panties and bra.  
Silver locked the stood quiet until Silver grabbed her boobs as he kissed them.  
He started to suck on them and lick them which made Bailey started to hump eachother when Silver said "Bailey somethings gonna come out!Right now!" Silver said as hot cum flew everywhere. Bailey kneeled down on the floor and said "Silver close your eyes.  
You trust me...Dont you...?" Bailey asked. "Yes.." Silver said. She licked Silver from ball's to tip.  
She soon started to suck on them."B-b-bailey...T-t-t-hank y-y-y-o-uu!" Silver moaned barely able to say the words because he was in such pleasure.

~Meanwhile~ Sonic and Pinkuu were walking in the mall Sonia. "So how's youre realtionship going?" Sonia asked."Good!" Sonic replied as Pinkuu grinded her teeth together with annoyance."Guess what?Were getting a pool!" Sonia said cheerfully. "A pool?Awsome now we can have pool party's everynight!"Sonic said rolled her eyes at Sonic.  
Just then a girl with long blonde (Hair like Bailey's) walked up to them. "Hey!Pinkuu!"  
The girl said."Oh this is Blake,Baileys twin sister!" Pinkuu excliamed. Blake looked almost exactly like only difference was that she was slightly taller then Bailey as well as her hair was in a ponytail."Hello im Akiko." Blake and Silver were walking together when Blake yelled "Violet! Bailey ran over to Blake and said "Blake what're you doing here?"Bailey asked "Oh..I came to visit Blaze when i found out you lived here!" Blake said.

Blake and Bailey are twins,but the were never very close to eachother probaly because there mother passed got sent to a rich foster family as Bailey was mostly raised by always had what she wanted,But Bailey usaully had to be happy for what she had.  
Pinkuu was only five when she saw Bailey on the street as only a young picked up the baby and took her to her aunt as her and her aunt raised aunt passed away when Pinkuu was fifteen and Pinkuu raised her from got in contact with eachother when she looked at her birth family's records.


	3. Upset Feelings

Disclamier: I do not own Sega or SonicTheHedhog or anything related. I just own Bailey ,Pinkuu and the chao Ren.

Silver was at home alone he called in sick today. Bailey went to school so he by himself.  
He started some pasta it was almost three thirty so Bailey should be home soon..

He started was beautiful. When Bailey walked in she looked upset and nervous..  
"Silver we need to talk..Silver im..." Bailey said looking up at him. Bailey was only fifteen and a half...

"Are you..?" Silver said pointing to my stumach. I wanted to cry so much but i hated crying in front of him so i held it in. "Yep..." I said sadly looking at my plad Van's.  
"Silver looked at me and smiled slightly "I guess i will have to put the wedding on earlier then pl anned. Bailey looked up at Silver and hugged him. "Thank you...Silver..For everything...!"

"I want Pinkku to be my Bridesmade!" Bailey said. "Pinkku!" Silver said confused.  
"My best friend here a picture of her.." She scrolled through her BlackBerry pictures.  
There was a picture of Bailey and a girl with long wavy pink hair she had white angel wings and she was holding a gun. "She is a daughter of a police officer!" Bailey said.  
"I will call her right now!" Bailey said dialing the number.

Telephone conversation:

Pinkuu: Hello?  
Bailey; Hai! Pinkuu: Bailz? Bailz! How are you! Ive missed you lots!  
Bailey: Im getting married!  
Pinkuu: Yeah right!  
Bailey:Wanna bet?  
Pinkuu: Yeah! Chickedy!  
Bailey: Silver talk to Pinkuu!  
Silver: Hello?Me and Bailey are engaged!I said it!  
Pinkuu:There better be food there then im totally there!  
Bailey: Will you be my Maid of honor?  
Pinkuu! Yes i visit soon bye Chicka!  
Bailey:Bye Angel! **A/N Pinkuu's real name is Angel Pinkuu!**  
Pinkuu: Dont call me that!

*End of conversation*

**A/N** **I hope you liked this story! Read Tails First Love! Storys almost finished!**


	4. Instant friendship

Blake walked in the room,only to glare at Bailey who was hugging Silver.

Blake's POV-  
"She's so lucky Silver is perfect!He's cute and nice and-..He's my sister's fioncee' i gotta get over it...But still..."

"Hey..Blake.." Bailey said looking down at the ground slightly annoyed.  
"Hi..." Silver said smiling weakly at and Silver quickly stood up and offered breakfast to Blake.

Just then there was a knock on the door. It was Sonia,Sonic and Pinkuu.

"Hey!Whats up?" Pinkuu said seemed a little too then exchanged smiles with Sonic and smiled again.

"Whats happening are you guys...Actually dating..?" Bailey asked her friend shaking her slightly.

"Yeppers!I realized i actually like Sonic...Who would think..I mean Sonic...?" Pinkuu said.  
"Hey!Im right here you know!" Sonic yelled looking at his girlfriend as she rolled her eyes.

"Blake do you wanna go to the movies?" Sonia asked Blake. Blake smiled and replied "Yeah!Sure!". Blake wore makeup unlike acted slightly more mature then Bailey did.

Bailey's POV- Why did she wanna hang out with Blake and not me! Im just as cool as she is...Besides i have Silver...

"Do you wanna go now then...?" Sonia asked Blake taking off her hat,her hair now puffy.  
"Yep!Let me just get my bag!" Blake said putting on her boots and getting her T.N.A. bag.  
"Bye guys see ya!Later..Oh Vio-Bailey im gonna sleep over at Blaze's tonight..Kay?"  
Sonia and Blaze shut the door and left.  
Pinkuu put her Bright pink hair in a ponytail as she moved her black tipped quills.

"Anyway im gonna leave now..Love ya Bailz!" Pinkuu said leaving with Sonic holding her hand.

Just then Silver's phone rang as he picked it up. "Hello this is Silver..Oh hello yes i can make it.  
Okay i will be there goodbye. Silver said as he hung up.

"Who was that?" Bailey asked. "Oh i have to go..My boss need's me love you.  
Silver pulled Bailey into a kiss.

"This is the perfect time to tell him..." Bailey thought. "Silver i-i need to tell you something.." Bailey said as tears formed in her eyes.

Silver's expression changed to serious and worried.  
"What did someone hurt you?Are you okay!" Silver asked hugging her.

"Im-Im-P-p-preganat..." Bailey said looking at Silver as he stood there frozen.

Silver's POV- "What?Did i hear that corrrectly..I must be dreaming...Me a dad..?A father?

"Bailey how far along are you?" Silver asked. "about a month..." Bailey said trembiling with fear.

"Bailey...I love you..And i will stay with you..No matter what..." Silver said.

"Silver..You mean it?You mean it...!Silver i love you..." Bailey cried with happiness.

-Meanwhile- ( Pinkuu and Blake)  
"Hahaha!That's hilarous!Cant wait until the movie!" Sonia said happily.

Just then a green hedgehog with blue eyes walked through the crowd.  
"Whoa!He's kinda cute..." Sonia whispered.

A/N! Sorry if i took so long to continue this story!Sorry!

The green hedgehog with blue eyes,Wind the hedgehog is owned by..  
Penname: Wind The Hedeghog

Thanks for reading BaileyTheCat :D


End file.
